There has been conventionally known a terminal device that includes various sensors such as an acceleration sensor, and can control the execution of a game application based on an output from the acceleration sensor. For example, JP 2015-173691 A describes controlling the execution of a fishing video game application based on an output from an acceleration sensor provided in a terminal device such as a smartphone.